


The Doctor's Eyes

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, Post-Time War, the doctor's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked into the leather clad Time Lord's eyes. What she saw in them would stay with her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to a meme in which my muse, Donna Noble, was asked to describe the Ninth Doctor's eyes.

His eyes were like looking into the depths of the mighty sea. So vast and endless, and full of unknown wonders and mystery. They were beautiful and intoxicating, a glorious shade of blue that she could not name.Yet they were terrifying too. For barely concealed beyond the glorious, gentle steel blue surface, she could sense the turbulent force that threatened to overtake both the Doctor and those unlucky enough to invoke his wrath. It was such a haunted look; so full of loneliness and loss, anger and despair, angels and demons, heaven and hell, that she gasped and reached for his hand to comfort him.


End file.
